The John A. Burns School of Medicine (JABSOM) at the University of Hawa'fi at Manoa (UH Manoa) is submitting this application in response to National Institutes of Health (NIH) PAR-07-229. With a Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) award, we seek to transform JABSOM's Institute for Biogenesis Research (IBR) into an interdisciplinary, translational research institute for reproductive biology. The IBR was established in 1999 by the State of Hawai'i and UH Manoa in JABSOM's Department of Anatomy & Reproductive Biology. Its rationale was to continue the legacy of reproductive biology research pioneered by National Academy member Dr. Ryuzo Yanagimachi. Dr. Yanagimachi and his team produced major breakthroughs in reproductive biology, including the development of intracytoplasmic sperm injection (ICSI), the principles underlying in vitro fertilization (IVF) in mammals, the first demonstration of repetitive mammalian cloning, and ICSI-mediated transgenic mice. We propose expansion of the IBR through collaboration, interdisciplinary mentoring, and creation of a transgenic core. Such expansion will build upon the IBR's foundation of outstanding basic science while directing its research emphasis toward interdisciplinary, translational research in reproductive biology. The IBR's research focus lies in early molecular events in mammalian embryogenesis and their effects on later stages of development. Through partnership with the clinical Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology and Pacific IVF Institute, we will support translational projects designed to advance the science of reproduction and reduce infertility and birth defects for children through the latest molecular, cellular, and micro-techniques, many of which were developed at UH. We seek to accomplish this objective through the following specific aims. In Specific Aim 1, we will transform the Institute for Biogenesis Research (IBR) into a nationally competitive, interdisciplinary, translational reproductive biology research center. The focus of Specific Aim 2 will be to advance the science of reproduction and infertility and improve institutional capacity by engaging senior scientists to mentor junior investigators through interdisciplinary research studies and career development activities. In Specific Aim 3 we will improve institutional capacity by drawing upon the center's expertise to develop a transgenic animal core that will benefit investigators throughout the university. The IBR COBRE will contribute to infrastructure at UH Manoa by enhancing core resources available for investigators across campus, and will support talented junior faculty toward independence as they conduct innovative basic, clinical and translational studies designed to produce data relevant to reproductive health.